


fragile

by loonyloopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to imagine that Poe and Ben were friends in the past. So, have some random angsty scene from their early life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragile

There was something fragile about Ben.

It was in the haunted expression in his eyes, the shadows on his pale skin, and how easily he could be thrown off balance. Poe tried to find the right words but they wouldn’t form on his tongue, and left an ashen taste in his mouth. His friend hadn’t behaved like that before, when they had so much more time, and played together like nothing would ever go wrong. Their parents were on missions a lot and small children just didn’t fit into the seats of a X-Wing or the Falcon and so the rebellion took care of the toddlers and children. It could be months before seeing his homeworld again and it meant that one had to grow up quickly.

Maybe it was all his imagination, because Poe is eleven now, nearly grown up, and his friend had been away for so long, but the way his shoulders hunched seemed almost scary. And there was so much anger beneath his controlled face. Poe watched him a lot these days, waiting for any sign of his former self and the way everything used to be.

He’d always been empathetic and quick with emotions and it could be called naive, but he just wanted to see everyone happy. Ben wasn’t happy. Not any more. He’d been a rather solemn child to being with, but now, there was no laughter and no smile, just the quiet, and heavy bursts of angers.

The training must have been hard and lonely, because imagine being the child of the famous rebellion heroes and trying to live up to their name and why didn’t they talk any more? Sure, times changed, but Poe was the one, who had to deal with the worry and the long nights and they only left him on flights. He missed his mother and her voice. Now more than ever. She would’ve talked to him, advised to go and talk to him.

Deciding that silence really wasn’t the best option, Poe started looking for him. He would leave in the morning and perhaps there was a chance of talk, of bonding. They could never turn back to the days of their earlier childhood, but it was worth a try. 

“Ben?”

More silence. The door to his quarters opened itself and there he was, huddled in a corner, and so very still. Fear made him move and he was at Ben’s side in a blink, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Ben. What happened?” His knuckles were all bloody, so was the wall beside his bed. Broken skin and a face half hidden by hair. Another burst of anger? Jedis weren’t allowed to feel that way and something cruel lurked in those dark eyes.

“Did someone attack you?” 

Ben’s answer was distant. “No. No, no one. Just …” 

He didn’t seem to have noticed that it was Poe and recognizing him, made him smile. The sight was unnerving.

“Poe. You haven’t left.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Ben closed his eyes, head pressed against the wall. “Thank you.”


End file.
